


Perfect

by Kika988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, daddy!dean, domesticity suits them, not necessarily an AU but no timeline explained away either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his favorite time of day, when he could sit and watch Cas and Mary and revel in the fact that this was his family, that he had somehow managed to win the love of heaven’s most loyal angel, and on top of that, they’d been able to start a family together. And what a family it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeisoxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/gifts).



> Fluff for Coffee's birthday! Hope it was a good one, hun. You deserve all the best!

“Down!” Mary drew herself up to the height of her two-year-old splendor, and pointed at the ground imperiously. “Down, Daddy!” Dean shot a glance across the table, wondering just when she’d perfected that incredibly familiar icy glare.

“What’s the magic word?” he prodded. She blinked at him for a moment before her hand came back up to turn palm up by her face in an imploring gesture. 

“Down please?” Dean grinned approvingly. 

“That’s my girl,” he said as he scooted her chair out and let her out of the booster seat. She let out a squeal of excitement and took off running as soon as her feet hit the floor, full diaper dipping dangerously low as she streaked across the kitchen. Dean grimaced at the sight and looked back across the table. “You want diaper or dish duty?” Cas appeared to ponder for a moment, though they both knew what he’d choose. 

“I’ll get her ready for bed,” he said solemnly. 

“Yeah, sure you will,” Dean grumbled good-naturedly. “You better not let her bully you into turning the TV on,” he warned. Castiel rolled his eyes as he followed the bouncing blonde curls out into the living room. 

“Mary, can you grab a clean diaper for me?”

“I do it, Papa!” Dean heard from the next room. He smiled; it still surprised him when she tried to speak in complete sentences. It seemed like just a few weeks ago they’d brought her home from the hospital, pink and squalling and a little underweight, but theirs. More than he ever thought he’d have a chance to have, really. 

He cleared the dishes off the table and dumped them in the sink, scrubbing a few off with hot soapy water, but leaving most of them for later. He put away the leftovers in the fridge and leaned out into the living room to survey the progress that had been made. 

As expected, Cas had gotten the diaper changed, but was now too enthralled with watching Mary play to have made much more progress. He stepped into the room and crossed his arms. 

“Funny, I thought Mary sleeps in pajamas most nights.” Mary giggled while Cas merely glanced up sheepishly. 

“We were getting there,” he said defensively. 

“Sure you were,” snorted Dean. He glanced at his watch. “Come on, it’s almost 8. Hey, Mary, can you take Papa to the bathroom so he can help brush your teeth?” The little girl nodded and turned to Cas with a determined expression. 

“Up, Papa! Up!” she demanded while tugging at his hand. Cas stood and obligingly followed her to the bathroom, where sounds of toothbrushing and the occasional splashing could be heard while Dean dug through the pile of clean laundry until he found a pair of purple footie pajamas. 

Soon they had her dressed for bed and a bedtime book selected, which she, as always, handed to Cas before settling herself in his lap. She loved her Papa’ gravelly voice, and he did the voices for the characters that she loved so dearly. 

“Hop on Pop again?” Cas asked, looking pained. “We’ve already read this one so many times -- what about one of the Elephant and Piggie books?” Dean snickered when Mary shook her head stubbornly. 

“No, Papa. Dader Seuss,” she insisted, even going so far as to open the book for him. Dean sat on the floor across the room from them a Cas started to read. This was his favorite time of day, when he could sit and watch Cas and Mary and revel in the fact that this was his family, that he had somehow managed to win the love of heaven’s most loyal angel, and on top of that, they’d been able to start a family together. And what a family it was. Small though it might be, seeing the two of them together made his heart swell in a way he wouldn’t have thought was possible a few years before. 

Castiel was leaned in close, Mary’s bright blonde curls in stark contrast to her papa’s dark hair. Her hand was curled absently into the soft jeans he was wearing, and her mouth was slightly open as she listened to the story, just as in awe as the first time she’d heard it. Dean felt something tighten in his chest, a bittersweet feeling he’d grown used to as she had grown faster than he ever would have thought possible. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few photos; the raised eyebrow on Castiel’s face let him know he wasn’t quite as stealthy as he had aimed for. 

As soon as the story was over, the procrastinating began. Mary needed night-night hugs from everyone -- including the cat, who thankfully put up with her overly enthusiastic embrace gamely -- and then Papa and Daddy. Then Papa again, just because she knew he’d let her get away with it. When she started edging over toward her toybox, Dean pulled out his stern ‘Daddy voice’. 

“Mary. You need to get in bed.” She hesitated for a moment, blue eyes wide. 

“Sheep?” 

“Your sheep is in your bed,” Dean told her, pointing. She ran across her room to climb in bed, tossing the blankets around until she found the promised sheep. She flopped dramatically onto her back. 

“Blanket?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m getting your blanket,” Dean said with a soft smile as he stooped to tuck her in. He leaned in to press a kiss to her hair. “Sleep sweet.”

“Goodnight,” Cas said softly as he flipped the light switch. They stood together in her doorway for a moment, Dean’s arm going around Castiel’s waist when he leaned into his side. 

“Sometimes I can’t believe I have all this,” Castiel murmured, a if he and Dean had been sharing thoughts. Dean turned his head to kiss Cas’ forehead. 

“I was thinking the same thing earlier,” he admitted. “It’s kind of perfect, isn’t it?” Castiel hummed his agreement. “Although…” Cas pulled away just enough to look up at Dean, brow furrowed. 

“Although?” he prompted. 

“Not that this isn’t perfect, because it is,” Dean started hesitantly. “She is. You both are. But… have you ever thought about adopting another one?” There was a long pause, long enough for Dean to wonder if he should have brought it up at all. Suddenly Castiel’s lips were on his, pressing and urgent. 

“Yes,” he answered simply when he finally pulled away. 

“...yes?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “Yes, I have. Yes, let’s do it.” Dean’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” Castiel nodded with a rare, toothy smile. 

“You’re a fantastic father, and I love you. I love watching her grow up with you. Mary would love being a big sister. Why not?” Dean leaned in for another kiss, lingering for a long moment, only partially in an effort to blink the tears away before Cas saw. 

“So we’re really going to do this?” he asked breathlessly a few minutes later. Cas took his hand and squeezed it. 

“Well, you know how long it took for Mary. I can call the agency in the morning and get the process going again. It should be easier the second time, though.” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Great. Wow.” He smiled brightly over at Cas. “We’re going to be dads, Cas. Again.” Castiel leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“We are. I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and loved!


End file.
